Prior techniques have been suggested to press the label against the marker. One such device has the die marker separate from the label turret but provided with mechanism to move it in synchronism with the label turret and press the die marker against the label in the course of their co-joint movement. Such apparatus requires costly drive installation to synchronize the movement of the turret and the die marker. Moreover, the time span of pressure contact between the die marker and label is very short and the impression made by the marker on the label is not sufficiently permenent to withstand being wiped away or erased by the action of brushes, etc., typically used in labeling machines for pressing the labels onto containers.
Another prior proposal is to mount the die marker on radially movable slides which are pushed outwardly by a cam, first to pick up ink from an inking roller and then to press against the labels as they are transferred to the object which receives the label. This apparatus is subject to the complications of the cam installation for the slides which tend to cause maintenance problems. Moreover, where used in connection with labeled objects having flexible or irregular shapes, it is difficult to create a clean impression and this can be also wiped away by subsequent smoothing apparatus.